Intertwined as the moon and the stars by Jeaniexyz
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. CS. Traduction. 3/21 et 3/22 promo spoilers. Hook et Emma rencontre son double du futur.


OS de Jeaniexyz traduit, parce que quand je l'ai lu, je l'ai tellement aimé que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Dites-moi aussi si vous l'aimez, et si vous avez un problème avec une traduction dites-le moi.

Donc, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'idée ou l'écriture.

L'histoire se passe durant leur voyage dans le passé à la fin de la saison 3.

J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

Intertwined as the moon and the stars

By Jeaniexyz

.

(Entrelacés comme la lune et les étoiles)

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Chut ! » la fit taire Killian, essayant de suivre les mouvements sur le bateau. Comme s'il y arrivait. Son corps collé contre ses jambes et son souffle lui chatouillant les oreilles étaient la pire forme de distraction.

« Mais tu as entendu Gold… Ou plutôt Rumplestiltskin, vu son rire et son vêtement de cuir. » Elle frémit à ce souvenir. « J'aurais surement besoin de me désinfecter les yeux après ça. Et les oreilles aussi. »

Killian soupira. « Et bien as-tu une meilleur idée, love ?

-Et bien… non. Mais Gold a insisté sur le fait que nous devrions essayer de changer le moins de choses possibles. Je ne pense pas que te retrouver face à face avec… comment tu le nommes, nous y aidera.

-On fait cela le plus vite possible. On entre et on ressort. On prend juste ce dont on a besoin. »

Emma hocha la tête en dépit de ses sérieux doutes.

.

« Bonjour ma jolie. »

Emma se retourna. « Et merde. »

Hook se rapprocha d'elle, se pressant contre son dos jusqu'à que ses genoux se cognent contre les bords de son lit.

« Toujours aucun sens d'espace personnel » marmonna-t-elle avant de plaquer un faux sourire sur son visage. Elle cacha doucement sa main droite derrière son dos, et espéra que Killian, celui du futur, reste caché.

« Qui pourrais-tu bien être, darling ? Et pourquoi es-tu sur mon bateau, dans mes quartiers ?

-Mmm… Emily » lâcha-t-elle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de prendre une décision. Elle pencha ses hanches en arrière pour le repousser et leva sa main gauche pour frapper sa mâchoire. « Vous êtes un homme intelligent Capitaine, pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis ici ? » Elle respira dans ce qu'elle espérait être une voix assurée et battit des cils pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait entendu un grognement étouffé venant du côté droit de la cabine à ce moment.

Le pirate lui fit un grand sourire et l'attrapa par la taille, l'entraînant contre lui plus complètement, de tel façon qu'il ne laissa aucun espace entre leurs corps.

« La flatterie vous mènera loin, ma jolie. Et tu as raison, je suis un homme intelligent. » en disant cela son grand sourire devînt sinistre, avant d'attraper violemment sa main droite.

« Aah !

-Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là. Personne ne t'a dit, darling, que personne ne volait le capitaine Hook ?

-Laissez-moi partir ! » cria Emma, avant de lever son genoux pour écraser ses bijoux. Mais il l'avait vu venir car il la poussa sur le lit et la bloqua sous lui pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

« Laisse la partir ! »

Hook se retourna à l'entente de la voix d'un autre inconnu et ses yeux s'agrandir sur le choc.

« Quelle sorte de magie noir est cela ? Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi as-tu mon visage ? Aussi agréable soit-il. »

Emma se releva du lit et jeta un regard vers Killian. « Je t'avais dit de rester hors de vue !

-Pardonne-moi, love. Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

-J'avais la situation en main.

-C'est vrai que tu allais très bien.

-Je t'ai déjà battu, n'est-ce pas ? Même sans magie.

-Au lac Nostros tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il. « Je t'ai laissée gagner.

-Quoi ? Non ! »

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse aller plus loin, Hook, celui du passé, dont le regard jonglait entre la jeune femme sexy et son imposteur durant leur échange, fendit l'air de son crochet. « Assez ! »

Il étendit son crochet de façon menaçante vers son sosie. « Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous expliquer avant que je vous fasse passer sur la planche. »

Killian sourit avec suffisance. « Crois-moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas faire cela. »

Hook donna un coup de crochet vers la tête de Killian.

« Hey, fais attention au visage, veux-tu ? »

Emma grogna. « Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de blagues Killian. »

Hook se tourna brusquement vers Emma. « Comment connais-tu ce nom ? » grogna-t-il. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé depuis des siècles.

Killian profita de l'avantage du moment et leva les poings vers le cou de son propre passé. Mais Hook avait vu les yeux de la jeune femme s'agiter et se retourna à temps pour délivrer un coup de grâce au visage de l'homme.

Emma courut aux côtés de Killian et bloqua son corps avec le sien. Elle agitait ses bras comme si cela pouvait arrêter Hook qui avait dégainé son épée. « Non ! » cria-t-elle.

Hook s'arrêta. « Debout. » ordonna-t-il. Il repoussa Emma vers le mur et posa son crochet sous son menton d'un air menaçant.

« Qui es-tu et qui est-il ? »

Le cerveau d'Emma tournait à toute vitesse pour leur trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Cela pourrait changer d'une manière ou d'une autre le futur et cela serait désastreux. Gold l'avait répété encore et encore.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » murmura-t-elle. « Mais nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

-Je suis censé croire la parole d'une voleuse sexy ?

-Hey, es-tu en train de me traiter de putain ? » demanda-t-elle outrée.

Il grogna de frustration et appuya avec plus de force son crochet contre sa gorge. « Réponds à ma question, et tu n'as qu'une seule chance pour que je te crois. Sinon… »

Elle inclina obstinément son menton vers le haut en signe de refus.

Il fit un pas en arrière. « Ok, si c'est à ça que tu veux jouer. » Il s'empara une fois de plus de son épée et la pointa vers l'homme étendu à plat ventre à la place. « Si tu refuses de me dire la vérité, je lui couperais la gorge.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » cria-t-elle, terrifiée. Emma pouvait sentir le déchirement arriver. Elle avait presque atteint son point de rupture. Après la sorcière de l'ouest, le portail temporel, le rencontre de Gold et de ses parents dans le passé, et maintenant ça ? Le Killian du passé essayant de tuer le Killian du futur ? Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal.

« Tu l'aimes. » murmura-t-il choqué. Il regarda en bas l'homme qui avait son visage puis la femme qui à ce moment ressemblait à une petite fille perdue. Cela lui rappelait la façon dont Milah le regardait, un moment avant qu'elle ne meure. Il ferma ses yeux avec souvenir et douleur.

Emma releva brusquement la tête. « Quoi ? Non ! Passé ou futur, je vois qu'il reste arrogant. » Elle se frotta les yeux avec ses poings pour faire partir les déchirements.

Hook sortit brutalement de sa transe. « Milah. Bien sûr. C'est l'œuvre de ce mauvais _crocodile_. » Il marcha ver Emma et la tira violemment loin de son imposteur.

« Où est-il ? » hurla-t-il.

« Où est qui ?

-Le crocodile ! Celui qui vous a envoyé ici pour me détruire !

-Le crocodile ? Je ne connais pas de crocodile ! » Emma fit une pause. « Oh, attends, tu veux dire Gold, Rumpelstilstkin. » se corrigea-t-elle.

A l'entente de ce nom, une vague rouge de rage monta en Hook. Il amena son crochet jusque dans les airs, se tenant prêt à la frapper. « Dis-moi ou je te tue !

-Je ne sais rien !

-Penses-tu que je fasse des menaces en l'air ? N'ai aucun doute que je vais vous tuer toi et lui. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne pouvait y voire rien d'autre que de la rage. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette intensité ou ce manque de contrôle avant. Pas quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois. Ni même lorsqu'il a finalement confronté Gold à son retour à Storybrook et qu'il a tiré sur Belle. Elle n'aurait pas était capable de le retenir. Pas cet homme. Ce n'était pas son Hook.

« Comme tu veux. » murmura-t-elle. Fermant les yeux, elle se prépara à la sensation du métal froid. Après avoir survécu à tous les types d'enfer, cela allait se finir comme ça. Tuée par le Hook du passé, pensa-t-elle hystériquement.

Après quelques instants, Emma ouvrit furtivement un œil. Non, encore en vie. Du coin de ses yeux elle vit son crochet enfoncé dans le mur à un cheveu d'elle. Elle déplaça lentement son regard vers lui et son visage était tellement près du sien que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient.

« Killian ? » murmura-t-elle confuse. Il baissa son front pour le poser sur le sien et elle déglutit difficilement. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de retirer son crochet du mur et de se décoller d'elle. Il montra la porte. « Part.

-Quoi ?

-Part ! » lui rugit-il. « Prend le et part. »

Elle commença à se précipiter vers Killian, celui du futur, mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers Hook, qui semblait complètement vaincu. Elle leva son bras pour se saisir de sa main. « Merci. »

Hook se retourna pour lui faire face et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son visage comme si il l'apprenait par cœur. Quand soudain il sentit un morceau de métal froid autour de son poignet et la vit se dépêcher d'attacher l'autre partie au poteau de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis désolée. » dit-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Je te laisse partir. »

Emma le regarda tristement. « Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Killian du futur et prit une décision. Elle s'avança et plaça un baiser au coup de la bouche de Hook du passé. « Mon nom est Emma. Emma Swan. Attends-moi. »

.

Killian jeta un coup d'œil à Emma. Elle était restée silencieuse et pensive durant tout leur trajet après avoir laissé son double derrière eux.

« Tu aimes vraiment bien m'attacher, n'est-ce pas love ? » plaisanta-t-il pour la faire sortir de son silence.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Swan ? »

Elle le regarda. « Je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

Killian leva les sourcils. « Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? On a pris ce qu'on voulait et on a tous les deux survécu à mon double du passé. Je dirais que l'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète.

« Emma.

-J'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'ai mis le désordre dans le passé et maintenant je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je lui ai dit mon nom. Enfin à toi, je t'ai dit mon nom. Mais pas toi, toi, toi du passé.

Il rigola. « Entends-tu ce que tu dis Swan ? »

Mais Emma n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il soupira. « Je sais. »

Emma le regarda avec confusion.

« Je sais que tu lui as dit ton nom. Ou que tu me l'as dit.

-Tu as fait semblant d'être inconscient ? Comme au lac avec Cora ?

Il hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas stoppée ? » cria-t-elle. « J'ai tout gâché !

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

Elle détourna les yeux avec supplice.

« Emma. » Il saisit doucement son menton et tourna sa tête vers lui. « Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Ses yeux. Je m'y suis vu. Sans espoir. » murmura-t-elle.

« Et tu voulais lui, me, donner de l'espoir. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais il put le lire dans ses yeux.

« Je savais. »

Il vit le moment exact où la compréhension se fit en elle.

« Tu veux dire lorsque l'on s'est rencontré… » commença-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et Emma le dévisagea. Elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à voir tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. » répéta-il.

* * *

Si l'envie vous prend de laisser une review.. je ne dis pas non! :)


End file.
